stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Roslyn Whelan
Elf, hermetic (also known as Roisin O'Faolain and Ruby) a mysterious figure that the group met at an Albert Schnauss concert, including Dr. Vanessa Drake. She spoke to Rune in almost familiar terms, offering him aid for any potential political enemies from his past that might come to find him later. When the group found themselves in a bind, it was Ruby that offered the group, unexpected help. Joining Stam during the Storm, Ruby has proved that she can be trusted in extreme circumstance thus far, and put herself in danger for the group when Stam fought Grapes. She has remained a member of Stam, but has admitted that she originally was a member of The Collective, a magical group that is antagonistic against Las Bocas de Lobos (who was behind the antagonistic elements of the Storm). Since they’re removal from Seattle to their Salish compound, Ruby has sworn her service to Stam and claims that The Collective are second in terms of loyalty. Background Very little is known about Roslyn, even to Rune. What is known is that Roslyn is a former official maiden (but secretly a Madam, keeper of prostitutes) of the Tir Nan Og court, serving under Lady Brenda MacLochlainn. Roslyn talked to authorities when Lady MacLochlainn was under investigation and later to the press, exposing the Lady as head of a meta trafficking criminal syndicate, specializing in trolls and rare meta variants. Roslyn left the Tir to end up in Seattle under agreement to never return to the isle; however she has made many friends as well as enemies due to her past involvement in the court. It is unclear her true motivations, but she claims they were purely altruistic ones. She left Tir Nan Og for the agreement she would never return. Since then, she joined The Collective and built up her Seattle resources, making her a very reliable and shadowy fixer. She has good relations with the Seattle awakened community and some pull with magicians in the Ancients. She can get you an arsenal of guns, drugs, and prostitutes. Rune She had earlier jokingly referred to Rune as a former "Hitler Youth" of the Tir court. She is very familiar with Rune's past as an alleged terrorist as she was once part of Tir Nan Og nobility. One might guess that Ruby was Rune's main source for narcotics (and may still be). Chavez Ruby and Chavez had a fling during the storm. Ruby seemed to be one of the first that Chavez felt really respected him. However, Chavez ended the relationship when he realized that furthering their relationship may cause friction with Ruby and Amateretsu. Ruby understood this and has yet to repair any awkwardness/friction between her and Amateretsu. Aftermath of The Storm Ruby used a wealth of contacts to ensure the survivability of Stam. The many favors she called in diminished her network. However, Ruby still has pull within the Seattle shadows especially in terms of access to narcotics, weapons, and safe houses. Ruby Roslyn, now more familiar as Ruby, has become a very helpful fixer and runner for Stam LLC. She appeared on the doorstep of their safe house posing as a Johovah's Witness after the group became green lit by Aztechnology, giving supplies and access to external wares. She slowly was absorbed into the group as extra awakened muscle. Her new identity is Ruby. Category:Characters Category:Chapter 2 Category:Stam